ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brad Bird
Phillip Bradley "Brad" Bird (born September 24, 1957) is an American filmmaker, known for both animated and live-action films. Bird developed a love for the art of animation at an early age and was mentored by Milt Kahl, one of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men. He was part of one of the earliest graduating classes of the California Institute of the Arts alongside John Lasseter and Tim Burton. Afterwards, Bird worked as an animator for Disney and wrote the screenplay for Batteries Not Included (1987). Bird served as a creative consultant on The Simpsons during its first eight seasons, where he helped develop the show's animation style. Afterwards, Bird left to direct his first animated feature, The Iron Giant (1999), which fared poorly at the box office but came to be regarded as a modern animated classic. He rejoined Lasseter at Pixar in 2000, where he would develop his second picture, The Incredibles (2004), and his third picture, Ratatouille (2007). Both films place among Pixar's highest-grossing features and gave Bird two Academy Award for Best Animated Feature wins and Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay nominations. In 2011, Bird transitioned to live-action filmmaking with Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, which became the highest-grossing and best reviewed film of its franchise. His latest film, Tomorrowland, starring George Clooney, was released in May 2015. Early life Bird was born in Kalispell, Montana, the youngest of four children of Marjorie A. (née Cross) and Philip Cullen Bird. His father worked in the propane business, and his grandfather, Francis Wesley "Frank" Bird, who was born in County Sligo, Ireland, was a president and chief executive of the Montana Power Company. On a tour of the Walt Disney Studios at age 11, he announced that someday he would become part of its animation team, and soon afterward began work on his own 15-minute animated short. Within two years, Bird had completed his animation, which impressed the cartoon company. By age 14, barely in high school, Bird was mentored by the animator Milt Kahl, one of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men. Bird recalls Kahl's criticisms as ideal: Kahl would point out shortcomings by gently delivering thoughts on where Bird could improve. After graduating from Corvallis High School in Corvallis, Oregon in 1975, Bird took a three-year break. He was then awarded a scholarship by Disney to attend California Institute of the Arts, where he met and befriended another future animator, Pixar co-founder and director John Lasseter. Career Upon graduating from the California Institute of the Arts, Bird began working for Disney. His tenure with Disney was brief, and he left the company shortly after working on The Fox and the Hound in 1981. He next worked on animated television series, with much shorter lead times. He was the creator (writer, director, and co-producer) of the Family Dog episode of Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories. In addition, Bird co-wrote the screenplay for the live-action film Batteries Not Included. In 1989, Bird joined Klasky Csupo, where he helped to develop The Simpsons from one-minute shorts on The Tracey Ullman Show into a series of half-hour programs. In 1990, he directed the episode "Krusty Gets Busted" (which marked the first speaking role of Sideshow Bob) and co-directed the Season Three episode "Like Father, Like Clown." He served as an executive consultant for the show for its first eight seasons. Also while at Klasky Csupo, he was one of the animators of the Rugrats pilot "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing." He worked on several other animated television series, including The Critic and King of the Hill, before pitching Warner Brothers to write and direct the animated film The Iron Giant. Despite receiving near-universal acclaim from critics, it failed at the box office domestically, but grossed $103 million worldwide, making it at least a moderate box office success. The film impressed his old friend John Lasseter, founder of the computer-animation pioneer Pixar. Bird pitched the idea for The Incredibles to Pixar. In the finished picture, Bird also provides the voice of costume designer Edna Mode. As an inside joke, the character Syndrome was based on Bird's likeness (as was Mr. Incredible) and according to him, he did not realize the joke until the movie was too far into production to have it changed. The film became both a major critical and financial success. As a result, Bird won his first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and his screenplay was nominated for Best Original Screenplay. ]] In the middle of 2005, Bird was asked by the Pixar management team to take over Ratatouille from its previous director Jan Pinkava. This change was announced in March 2006, during a presentation at a Disney shareholders meeting. The film was released in 2007; like The Incredibles, the film was another critical and box office success. In January 2008, Ratatouille won the Best Animated Feature award at the Golden Globes; it was also nominated for 5 Academy Awards, including Best Animated Feature and Best Original Screenplay. On February 24, 2008, Ratatouille won Bird his second Academy Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Bird has spoken passionately about animation as an art form. When Bird and producer John Walker recorded the Director's Commentary for The Incredibles DVD, he jokingly offered to punch the next person that he heard call animation a genre instead of an art form. Bird believes animation can be used to tell any kind of story – drama or comedy, for an adult audience or children. Before he was sidetracked by Ratatouille, Bird began work on a film adaptation of James Dalessandro's novel 1906, which would be his first live-action project. In March 2008, Bird resumed work on the film, which is a co-production between Pixar and Warner Bros. The novel, narrated by reporter Annalisa Passarelli, examines police officers battling corruption in the government that causes the 1906 San Francisco earthquake to turn into such a disaster. The script was co-written by John Logan. Blogger Jim Hill suggested the film has been on hold due to Disney / Pixar and Warner Bros.' nervousness over the projected $200 million budget. In May 2010, with 1906 apparently still stalled, Bird signed on as the director of Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, produced by Tom Cruise and J. J. Abrams. The collaboration was suggested by Tom Cruise following the release of The Incredibles, and was created with the help of J.J. Abrams, who sent Bird a late night text message saying "Mission?". The film was an international hit, grossing almost $700 million. Bird directed and co-wrote Disney's science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015), whose screenplay was co-written with Damon Lindelof. Bird is writing and directing a sequel to The Incredibles, which is planned for a 2018 release. Filmography Feature film Short films Unreleased projects * The Spirit, a project he made with Jerry Rees, and producer Gary Kurtz hoping to turn it into a movie with help from Steven Spielberg. It never went anywhere due to the film being unmarketable, though the studios they pitched it to liked the script. This project eventually became the 2008 film of the same name. Bird, Rees, and Kurtz had no involvement in the final cut.Paul Leiva, Steven. "‘The Spirit’ movie that could have been", Los Angeles Times - Hero Complex, Dec. 12, 2008 * Ray Gunn, a project that he was working on at Turner Feature Animation before he got pulled for The Iron Giant and TFA merging with Warner Feature Animation. A script has been made with Matthew Robbins but was never animated. Even though lost, Bird has expressed interest in reviving the project. * The Incredible Mr. Limpet, a project that is still in development hell and was attached to direct at one point but was replaced by Mike Judge and many others. * Curious George, wrote a draft of the film in 2001, but his script wasn't used in final cut. * The Simpsons Movie, the crew from The Simpsons including Matt Groening and James L. Brooks were hoping to get Bird to direct, but was too busy with Ratatouille at the time. He was replaced by David Silverman, who was also working at Pixar at the time, who quickly quit his job after working on Monsters, Inc. * 1906, a collaborative project from Warner Brothers and Pixar (which could've been their first live-action project), in association with Walt Disney Pictures, where Bird would've directed. Pixar and Disney left the project in 2012 in development limbo at Warner Bros. due to delays in the film's several planned releases, several rejected scripts weren't picked up, and going over budget ($200 million). Television Other Critical reception Critical response to films Bird has directed: Accolades In addition to his Academy Award, BAFTA Award and Saturn Award wins, Bird holds the record of the most animation Annie Award wins with eight, winning both Best Directing and Best Writing for each of The Iron Giant, The Incredibles and Ratatouille, as well as Best Voice Acting for The Incredibles. His eighth Annie was the 2011 Winsor McCay Award for lifetime contribution to animation. See also *A113 References External links * *Brad Bird Interview at IGN *[http://www.dvdtalkradio.com/DVDTalkInterviewIncredibles.mp3 DVD Talk: Interview with Brad Bird about The Incredibles] *Brad Bird premieres and discusses the development of "The Incredibles" with CalArts' Character Animation Program * Brad Bird Interview (Ratatouille) *The Art of Making Pixar's Ratatouille'''' Interviews with Harley Jessup, Sharon Calahan and Brad Bird accompany an article on the making of the film. *Brad Bird Interview at Blu-ray.com Interview regarding the release of Ratatouille on Blu-ray. }} Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Actors from Manhattan Beach, California Category:Animators from Montana Category:Animators from Oregon Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American male screenwriters Category:Animated film directors Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Annie Award winners Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:Corvallis High School (Oregon) alumni Category:Directors of Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Disney people Category:Film directors from Oregon Category:Male actors from Montana Category:Male actors from Oregon Category:People from Corvallis, Oregon Category:People from Kalispell, Montana Category:Pixar people Category:Writers from Montana Category:Writers from Oregon